


The Incredible Ramsay #1

by Gregged



Series: The incredible Ramsay [1]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: An unfortunate accident has left celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay with a giant green problem.
Series: The incredible Ramsay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103696
Kudos: 1





	The Incredible Ramsay #1

Volume 1

Gordon Ramsay had it all. Fame, fortune, a tv show and now he was looking for something new. That's why he was intrigued when a scientist, Bruce Banner, pitched him on a new type of oven.

This was a special type of oven. It used gamma rays to bake food in a fraction of the time of a conventional oven. It could completely revolutionize the cooking industry. 

Gordon was on his way to Banner's Star labs for the demonstration. If all went well Gordon would put his name on the oven and debut it on his TV show.

"Well Dr. Banner how are we looking for the demonstration today" asked Ramsay. 

"Everything is ready for you Mr. Ramsay. The T-1000 oven is the biggest breakthrough in cooking since the fire. The gamma rays will be able to cook the meat in a fraction of the time that it takes a conventional oven."

"But will it taste good" asked Ramsay?

"You won't be able to tell the difference" said Dr. Banner. "I'll be the judge of that" said Ramsay. 

An assistant brought out all of the ingredients to make Gordon Ramsay's famous Beef Wellington. Gordon walked Dr. Banner through all of the intricacies of making beef wellington and why most chefs get it wrong. 

Once he got it all prepared he told Dr. Banner that it would usually take 30 minutes to bake. Bruce Banner told him to go ahead and set the timer for 3 minutes. 

Ramsay put the dish in the T-1000 oven and set the timer but when he hit start that's when everything went wrong. 

Booooooom!!!!! The T-1000 exploded in front of Gordon Ramsay flooding his body with gamma rays. 

When Gordon Ramsay woke up he was in a hospital bed. "Oh hey there you are, I was hoping that you would wake up today" said nurse Houlihan. 

"Where am I" asked Ramsay. "What happened?"

"Well you were in an explosion. They brought you here to St. John's hospital where you have been unconscious for the last three days. I'll call down to the dr. and let him know that you're awake. Maybe he will be able to explain what happened to you."

The Dr. explained to Gordon that he had suffered severe injuries ranging from 4th degree burns and concussions from the blast. He told him that he shouldn't have survived and the strange thing was that all of his injuries had already healed.

Gordon didn't know what to think. He didn't feel like he'd had a brush with death. In fact he felt absolutely wonderful but he still wanted answers from Bruce Banner on why his oven almost killed him.

Gordon buzzed the nurse "can I have some food, I'm starving in here?" 

About 20 minutes later the nurse showed up with a food tray. The dinner consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. 

Gordon took one bite of the chicken and spit it out. " This chicken is so raw that a trained practitioner could bring it back to life." 

Gordon became so enraged by the taste of the chicken that it triggered the change. 

His eyes turned green and he grew to almost 7 feet. He became muscle bound and ripped through all of his clothing. 

The shocked nurse looked up at the green goliath standing in front of her. He would have been totally naked if it weren't for the giant white apron that he was wearing. 

Hulk Ramsay let out a mighty roar and said "where's kitchen at?"

The poor nurse stammered and said in the cafeteria on the first floor. 

Hulk Ramsay tore out of his room and ran down the stairs. He didn't bother to open any doors he just busted right through them. 

He roared into the cafeteria sending patients and staff running away in a panic. He stomped over to the cooks and said "CHICKEN BAD!"

He then proceeded to destroy the kitchen in the hospital cafeteria. Smashing the fryer and oven flat.

It was over in a matter of minutes and before the security guards could even get there Hulk Ramsey busted out of the hospital and was bounding away. 

When Gordon Ramsay woke up again he didn't know what had happened. He was naked except for the apron that was way to big. He was sitting in a creak bed and he vaguely remembered how he got there.

He thought to himself "I've got to find Bruce Banner and find out what he did to me."


End file.
